Tus Caricias
by keira-dragonwoman
Summary: Slash HD Una y otra vez me he repetido a mí mismo que el único culpable soy yo. Había sido descuidado y había cometido un grave error: me había dejado llevar y me había acabado enamorando.


**Historia participante en el concurso de la Orden Slythiriana**.

**TUS CARICIAS**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Ratting: PG.-13**

**  
Parejas: Draco/Harry**

Ya ha llegado el amanecer. Me dejo caer sobre la cama esperando poder dormir aunque solo sean unas horas. Estoy agotado tanto física como emocionalmente después de haber pasado toda la noche deambulando por los pasillos del castillo, mientras intentaba encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que me atormentaban desde el fin de semana anterior. Lo cierto es que los paseos por el castillo, pasada la medianoche, ya se están volviendo una rutina. Había llegado un momento en que había olvidado que era dormir. Pero como no olvidarlo cuando los sueños se convierten en tu peor tormento.

Una y otra vez me he repetido a mí mismo que el único culpable de esta situación soy yo. Había sido descuidado y había cometido un grave error: me había dejado llevar y me había acabado enamorando.

Todo empezó por culpa de una de las estúpidas peleas que solía tener con Potter. Ese día, la profesora McGonagall había perdido su paciencia después de que casi destruyéramos el aula y nos había castigado a los dos. Teníamos que estar durante un fin de semana encerrados en un aula con la única compañía del otro.

Cuando la profesora nos reunió para explicarnos en que consistiría el castigo, los dos nos quedamos blancos de la impresión. No podíamos creer lo que estábamos escuchando. ¡Esa mujer se había vuelto loca! Dejarnos a los dos solos... ¿Qué quería¿Qué nos matáramos el uno al otro? Su respuesta fue que teníamos que aprender a convivir sin pelear a cada momento.

Por más que intentamos evitar el castigo, no lo conseguimos y llegó el fatídico día. El profesor Snape vino a recogerme a la Sala Común para llevarme al lugar donde iba a pasar esos dos días con Potter. Me condujo hasta la entrada del aula que habían transformado a propósito en habitaciones para nosotros.

Al entrar, ya estaba allí Potter acompañado de McGonogall. El chico de oro tenía un gesto de completa desesperación en su rostro. Supongo que el mío no debía ser muy diferente ya que por un momento la profesora me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sonrisa que inmediatamente borro. Después de eso, nos acabo de explicar las reglas, nos confiscó las varitas y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Por más que lo intentamos, no conseguimos abrir la puerta. Creo que ese fue la primera vez en que unimos nuestras fuerzas para una finalidad común, aunque solo fuera para conseguir salir de ese lugar y librarnos de la compañía del otro. Al final nos rendimos. Sin varitas difícilmente íbamos a poder abrir una puerta cerrada con magia.

No nos quedo más remedio que resignarnos a cumplir el castigo.

.-Mira, Malfoy..- me dijo poniéndose serio..- Vamos a estar aquí dos largos días, así que creo que lo mejor será que nos ignoremos. No estoy de humor para pelear contigo.

Lo observé antes de contestarle. Parecía cansado e incluso triste aunque intentara esconderlo. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien adivinar los sentimientos de los demás. Todos dicen que soy un experto ocultando lo que siento, por eso me doy cuenta cuando alguien intenta hacer lo mismo. Y no se puede negar que Potter fuera bueno ocultando cosas.

Potter era una persona apasionada. Tenía que expresar de alguna forma lo que sentía. Esa era una de las razones por las que me ha gustado siempre meterme con él. Ver como aprieta la boca cuando se enfada o como sus ojos verdes relampaguean de rabia...

No había duda que molestarlo era mi mayor afición.

.-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer. Me importa poco de que humor estés.

.-Eres insoportable. ¿Tanto te cuesta estarte dos días calladito?

.-Bueno... supongo que debe ser más interesante estar callado que mantener una conversación contigo, Potter.

.-Así no tendré que escuchar tus estúpidas palabras. Solo sabes abrir esa bocaza para insultar. No eres capaz de decir nada inteligente.

.-¿No eras tú el que quería que estuviéramos cayados? Ignórame, Potter. He tenido una fantástica semana y no pienso estropearla por culpa tuya.

Sabía que si lo provocaba el saltaría. La verdad es que no tenía ningunas ganas de callarme como el me pedía. Ya que tenía que pasar el fin de semana con él, por lo menos pretendía divertirme un poco. No iba a permitir que esa estúpida bruja se saliera con la suya. Iba a convertir el castigo en algo más agradable, agradable para mí, claro está. La intención era que Potter lo pasara muy mal. Pero siempre las cosas acaban cogiendo el camino que tú no pretendías y ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

.-No puedo creer que la profesora McGonagall haya sido capaz de encerrarme contigo. Es lo último que hubiera esperado de ella. No me fió de tus intenciones.

.-Siento decepcionarte, Potter. Ya se que te hubiera gustado que te atacará y intentará entregarte al que.-no.-debe.-ser.-nombrado para poderte hacer la víctima y aumentar tu fama, pero lo veo difícil ya que tu jefa de casa se nos ha llevado las varitas.

.-Sigo sin fiarme de ti..- siempre me ha gustado el miedo que parece que me tiene, como si pensará que fuera a atacarlo a la primera. ¿Tan estúpido me cree?

.-¿Piensas que voy a ahogarte con un almohada o a golpearte con un jarrón?

.-Podría ser.

.-Mira a tu alrededor. Estamos encerrados aquí. Los dos solos. ¿A quién crees que culparía el viejo chiflado si le pasara algo a su niño mimado? Yo respondo a eso. A mí. No voy a arriesgarme tanto. Esperare a tener una oportunidad mejor.

.-Te estás burlando de mí ¿verdad?

.-¿Yo¿Burlarme de ti? Jamás ¿Como puedes pensar eso?

.-Que cínico eres Malfoy.

Después de eso se levantó y se fue a inspeccionar la habitación. Yo lo seguí. Total, teníamos que dormir los dos allí.

Era una habitación pequeña con dos camas todavía más pequeñas. La cama más incomoda en las que he estado nunca. Por un momento pensé que el verdadero castigo era tener que pasar la noche allí y no lo de tener que pasar esos días con Potter. Pero aún así, desde ese día vuelvo cada noche aquí. Quizá por los recuerdos...

Potter se tumbó sobre una cama y cerró los ojos con el firme propósito de olvidarse de mi presencia. Yo me senté en la otra y me dediqué a observarlo. Primer error. Empecé a fijarme en su cuerpo. ¡Vaya cuerpo! No era un gran cuerpo musculoso, pero tenía su atractivo y el quidditch le había dado un aire atlético. Además, yo tampoco he sido nunca gran cosa.

Siempre he sido de los más bajos de mi curso y, encima, delgado. Sino fuera por mi extrema belleza, no llamaría mucho la atención. Ya se que decir eso puede parecer vanidoso, pero es la verdad, solo preguntad a las chicas de la escuela.

Potter también tenía su atractivo. Atractivo que empezaba a no serme indiferente. ¿Como sería verlo sin ropa¿Qué sorpresas escondería? Solo en pensar en eso ya me excitaba y, aún más, porque era Potter.

Creo que parecía notar que lo había estado observando porqué cuando volví en mí me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. ¡Por Díos, estaba imitando mi sonrisa! Aunque debo admitir que no quedaba nada mal en su rostro. Entonces me fije en sus ojos. Segundo error. Desde entonces no he podido sacarlos de mi mente. Cada vez que me miran siento que me derrito ante ellos.

Él se levantó y se acercó a mí.

.-¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- Esa pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Desde cuando era tan atrevido para esas cosas?

.-Podemos decir que no me disgusta mucho. Todo lo que tienes de cuerpo, te falta de cabeza.

.-¿Solo utilizas la boca para insultar?

.-También la utilizo para otras cosas. Dicen que mis besos son los mejores.

.-¿De verdad? No me lo creo.

.-Pruébame..- Tercer error. Jamás debí decir eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a mí, me cogió la barbilla y me besó. ¡Que beso! Todavía me quedo sin aire al recordarlo. ¿Ese era el verdadero Potter? No podía ser. ¿Qué había pasado con él?

.-Es cierto, no besas tan mal. Aunque podría mejorarse.

.-Y ¿vas a enseñarme tú?.- ¿Por qué mi padre no me enseño a cerrar la boca¿Qué más tonterías hubiera sido capaz de decir?

No contestó con palabras. ¿Para qué si podía hacerlo con actos? Volvió a besarme varias veces sin piedad. Con cada besó caía más en su encantó. Cuando me di cuenta ya me había quitado la túnica y la camisa.

Ese fue el error definitivo: dejarme llevar por sus caricias. Potter tiene unas manos capaces de hacerme subir al paraíso. Sus manos recorrían cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería que abrirlos seguro de que si lo hacía dejaría al descubierto todas mis emociones.

Entonces sentí sus labios jugando con mi pezón. Lo mordía y lo lamía. Primero uno y después el otro. Cuando finalmente los abandono, abrí los ojos. No soportaba seguir teniéndolos cerrados, quería verle a él. Él me miro y pude ver en esas esmeraldas una pasión y un deseo que se asimilaba al mío.

Él se separó un poco de mí para acabar de quitarse sus pantalones. ¿Cuando había perdido yo los míos? Lo tenía ante mí, totalmente desnudo. Eres simplemente perfecto. Su excitación se hacía visible y sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi miembro.

Potter abrió mis piernas y se coloco entre ellas. Yo me dejaba hacer, no pensaba en nada en ese momento, solo sentía. Noté como introducía un dedo en mi entrada al cual siguieron otros. Cuando los quitó deje escapar un gemido por la perdida. Ya no podía aguantar más. El pareció notarlo y sin ninguna vacilación, introdució su miembro.

.-Harry...- deje escapar entre gemidos.

A pesar de mi fama, no había estado con muchos chicos y las pocas veces que lo había estado, siempre había sido yo el dominante. Eso era toda una experiencia para mí.

.-Draco...

Sus embestidas me hacían volver loco. Nunca había sentido tanto placer como en ese momento. Finalmente yo me vine entre su cuerpo y el mío. Poco después, él lo hizo dentro de mí.

Esa fue nuestra primera vez juntos. Durante nuestro castigo no perdimos el tiempo y hicimos el amor una vez tras otra. Teníamos tiempo suficiente.

Todavía recuerdo la cara de McGonagall cuando vino a recogerme. Se había esperado encontrarnos con rasguños y golpes y nos encontró dormidos sobre el mini sofá una al lado del otro, muy juntitos.

Realmente, no se como llegamos a esa situación. Supongo que de esa manera evitamos nuestras peleas y disfrutamos un rato. Pero el juego nos salió mal a los dos. Puedo ver en sus gestos que el me necesita tanto como yo a él. Necesito volver a sentir sus labios y sus caricias.

Desde ese día no hemos vuelto a coincidir. Cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos ni siquiera nos miramos. Él siempre aparta la vista, pero más de una vez lo he pillado observándome de reojo con el mismo deseo que aquella noche.

Ninguno de los dos ha tenido el valor suficiente para admitir lo que sentimos, pero después de seis noches sin dormir pensando en eso, no puedo negar ese sentimiento que está naciendo en mí.

Jamás pensé que iba a enamorarme así y, aun menos, de Potter. Esa persona a la que he odiado durante seis largos años. Pero¿de verdad tenía alguna razón para odiarlo o era simplemente que me recordaba mi fracaso? Nunca pude perdonarle ese rechazó el primer año.

No obstante, la gente cambia y yo he madurado en estos años que han pesado desde aquél momento. Ya no soy ese niño mimado que no conocía la palabra perder. Ahora que ya no tengo la influencia de mi padre he sido capaz de pensar por mí mismo y me he dado cuenta que las cosas no son como yo siempre había pensado y, entre esas cosas, se encuentra Potter.

¿Potter se sentirá como yo¿Se pasará las noches en vela recordando nuestro "castigo"?

_.-Draco._.- Esa voz. ¿Estaré soñando?

Abro los ojos y él esta aquí parado en la entrada.

_.-¿Me esperabas?-_ sus ojos esmeralda brillan con esa fuerza que me hace perderme en ellos.

Se está acercando a mí. Su respiración se acelera igual que mi pulso. Siento que mi corazón puede estallar en cualquier momento. Su boca roza la mía. ¡Que labios más dulces! Notó como voy perdiendo la capacidad de razonar. Solo está el en mi mente, él, sus labios y sus caricias. El mundo de mi alrededor a desaparecido.

FIN


End file.
